


New trainer part 2 (Kelley O'Hara)

by Blackdragon1998



Series: Reader x USWNT [2]
Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: just fluff. taking Emily up on that training.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Kelley O'Hara/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Reader x USWNT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	New trainer part 2 (Kelley O'Hara)

“Come on ladies! Move it!” you watch as the girls jog in front of you. Instead of running on a football field, you had taken the team outside the stadium on a nearby running track. It was one of your exercises to improve their endurance.

You had gotten their files before you started your job but liked to have your own numbers to roll. That is why you were pushing them to their limits, to see if they made any progress. With tests like this, you made no difference between forwards, midfielders, defender or keepers.

All of them were suffering you had a good look at everything from your spot at the back of the group., holding the tempo. Anybody who went slower than you had to do a workout with you after practices. This caused Kelley to run faster than anybody else, telling everybody that your workouts were insane.

“Ladies, I hope this isn’t your best? My grandmother can run better than this.” You yell at the youngsters who were lingering. You can hear a couple of them grumble but they keep running so you let it go.

Over the last couple of weeks, they had learned how intense you could be at practice, just to turn into an immense teddy bear when behind closed doors. The team even joked that Kelley had tamed the beast. Something they liked to remind you of when you were cuddling your girlfriend at team nights.

You were about to yell again to drive up the tempo when you saw Emily stumble and fall. All the girls abruptly stopped and surrounded the blond. You pushed some of the players aside to look at the fallen girl. Emily was in a sitting position and was cradling her right knee with her hands.

“I think I’m not going to make it. You guy’s will just have to go on without me.” Emily said in the most theatrical tone.

“Please never forget me.” With a dramatic sight, the girl fell backwards with her eyes closed. Seeing Emily being her dramatic self, everybody lets out a breath including you.

Crouching down beside the girl you take her injured knee in your hands and try to assess the damage. Moving her the knee in a couple of different ways to see if it was broken. Seeing as she didn’t flinch at the movements you guessed it wasn’t broken., telling the team as much.

“you think you can stand?” you ask Emily seriously wanting to make sure that nothing else is wrong. The look on your face told you not to play around. Emily got up with you helping her. When she was standing you asked to put some pressure on it.

Emily’s face contorted in pain just a little bit you had seen enough. She wasn’t running back to the stadium. You turn around crouching down.

“come on getting on.” You told Emily, she looked at you with raised eyebrows.

“you aren’t running back, so let me carry you to make it more comfortable.” While you tell this you catch the little pout on Kelley’s face and memo yourself to give her some attention when back in the hotel. Tomorrow was also your day off so maybe you could take her out for breakfast.

Lindsey helped Emily on your back and you felled leg close around your middle and her arms settle on your shoulders before you rose, making sure Emily was secured.

“can people have harder abbs than yours?” Emily exclaims her cheeks bright red. Kelley slapped her on the tights.

“hey, that is my girlfriend.” Kelley glared at the blond. Emily only snuggles further into you shoulders whining. Okay, maybe you would have two bodies to comfort later. Turns out when you were at camp Kelley and Emily were almost a package deal. The only time you really got Kelley alone is when you bribed Emily with food or outright tell her you to want to have sex with your girlfriend.

“come on you two.” You sight out. Sometimes it was difficult to have both frat daddy and frat daddy junior attention at the same time and new to better stop it soon before things escalated.

“Alright, ladies, back to running were are still a couple of miles away from the showers I know everybody wants to get to.” You bark out getting everybody back into motion.

“you going to walk behind us?” Ashlyn asked, eyeing you with concern. Kelley just barked out a laugh, knowing you would have no problem keeping up with the soccer players. Reassuring everybody that you would be fine, taking your place at the back of the group again.

On the last mile, you really wanted to push.

“faster ladies, I start to think a lot of you want to do a workout with me.” Suddenly Kelley was running faster than even Alex and Christen, making you laugh.

Before you knew it you were back at the stadium and had left Emily with the medical steam to look at her knee. Promising her you would come back for her so she would miss movie night.

You soaked in the quiet locker room for the training staff for a quick shower. Knowing your girlfriend would demand cuddles the moment she saw you.

When you were putting on your regular clothes you noticed that your hoodie was missing. Looking all over for it in the locker room you pondered where you could have left it. You were sure you had taken it with you. An idea popped up in your head off where it could be, hoping the girls had finished showering.

The player's locker room was rowdier than you liked but you were on a mission. Luckily most girls were already dressed and those who weren’t were putting on the last pieces. You also saw that Emily was with them so her injuries shouldn’t be that bad. The only person you didn’t see was your girlfriend confirming your suspicions.

“hey girls have you seen Kelley?” the youngsters were grinning at you like they knew something you didn’t.

“the matter sergeant lost something?” Emily teased. Yes seems like she was perfectly fine.

The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end when you felled a presence behind you. Turning around just in time to catch your girlfriend who launched herself at you. The first thing you notice is the hoodie she is wearing tighter with the cheeky grin.

“I think that is mine.” You tell her smiling. You couldn’t help but think how adorable she is in your clothes, they were a little bulky on her and made her look even smaller.

She doesn’t answer just clings to you harder. Sadly for you the reputation it went out the window the moment Kelley came into the equation. Luckily the only thing they did was teasing and you got back at them during training and they knew it.

Over the time you waited for everybody to finish dressing Kelley didn’t let go. She even started a conversation with Alex over what film they would be watching later that night.

After another ten minutes, everybody seemed to be ready to leave when Emily suddenly started whining. You asked her what was the problem and then she reminded you that you would carry her to the hotel. When you argued with her that her leg was totally she only pouted harder. Kelley who was still clinging to your front tightened her hold. You looked at the rest of the team for help but they only laughed and told you good luck. Even Lindsey who usually helped you keep Emily in line padded your shoulder with a face that said. ‘you brought this upon yourself’. Huffing you help her on your back and start walking toward the bus. Threatening with an extreme workout it anybody if they dared to say anything.

Even arriving at the hotel both Kelley and Emily demanded to be carried. Now you weren’t met by one but two pouts and couldn’t help but cave. Sometimes it felled like you were raising two children instead of having adopted Emily, but being honest with yourself you wouldn’t change it for the world. You loved your girlfriend too much and Emily was too precious.

The team watch as you were lying in the middle of on the beds flanked by Kelley who was resting on your chest, your arm holding her close. Emily was in her turn was also asleep but was facing away from the two of you her head resting on your bicep, using it as a pillow.

The movie they were watching was long forgotten and a couple of the girls had even taken a couple of photo’s to blackmail you and Kelley with.

“It is hard to imagine that is our scary trainer running us to dead not six hours ago.” Tobin joked. Making the rest laugh.

“Hey don’t forget they had to carry Sonnett back to the stadium and after that, she and Kelley wouldn’t let go of her before she crashed on the bed,” Ali said. Smiling at you. It was true to the outside world you were scary and fierce but the team knew better. You were a big teddy bear not only for Kelley but for your adopted kid Emily as well.

Want to support me [Buy me a Ko-fi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fblack_dragon1998&t=YjA0Mjc0MzQyYzBjM2JmNDI3OTVlN2ZiNjllMzc4MjdkZDM0ZGQyNixVTEwwSmpZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-_N7gFNeA9hGhLoe7bV7rw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblack-dragon1998.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183740885120%2Flost-in-another-world&m=1&ts=1606600474)

**Author's Note:**

> Tanks for reading


End file.
